Masterpiece
by Brenaners
Summary: "The way he finishes his masterpiece is memorizing. He has a gentle look on his face that brings a smile to her own." She's determined to stay by him even after the ink runs out. Marvel DC AU Irondad. Tony Stark's daughter. Follows movies & bit of comics with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

_**Tumblr:**_ Breananslove or Brenaners

* * *

 **Masterpiece**

Chapter One: Lullabye

* * *

 _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine;_

 _You make me happy, when skies are gray._

 _You'll never know dear, how much I love you._

 _Please don't take my sunshine away_

* * *

 **Dahliana Maria Stark: 9 ½**

 **Peter Parker: 9**

 **Time: Beginning of Summer**

 **Location: Ron & Tom's Receptions. Queens, New York**

* * *

Her tiny feet scrape and tap against the dark hardwood floor, kicking the fallen flower petals and paper pamphlets that fell underneath the table. Her throat is tight, eyes sting, and she can't seem to stop gnawing at her lip in a desperate attempt to not let out a strangled cry. _Stay strong, stay tall, and do not fall._ She repeats it over and over in her head. She won't let her tears fall, instead, she stays quiet and watches the last few hours of the funeral fly by with her best friend by her side.

Faceless people dressed in black walk by, clapping the short brunette boy to her left on his shoulder before whispering their condolences in his ear. Instead of nodding or opening his mouth to speak he grabs her hand as hard as he can - nearly making her yelp out in pain. She _almost_ wants to tell him to let go but her heart knows that if she does he will crumble to the ground and she will fall shortly after.

So, for him, she will shoulder his pain as if it was her own and stand by his side as long as he needed. Dahliana squeezes his hand back and gives the brown eyed bow a shaky smile. _Stay strong, stay tall, and do not fall._ She repeats it and repeats it. A mantra her uncle has permanently wrote into her brain. _Be strong, you are a Stark._

While her mind hums one tune, her lips sing another. Their favorite lullaby because she doesn't trust her voice to not crack. It's the only comfort she's strong enough to give to her friend.

Faceless people dressed in black walk by, clapping the short brunette boy to her left on his shoulder before whispering their condolences in his ear. Instead of nodding or opening his mouth to speak he grabs her hand as hard as he can - nearly making her yelp out in pain. She _almost_ wants to tell him to let go but her heart knows that if she does he will crumble to the ground.

She hums louder.

His hold on her gets tighter and his other hand begin to form a first on top of his black slacks. She tries to hum louder. _Louder_. She wants to block out the chatter and the melody from the piano that's supposed to be soft but to her is deafening. _Louder._ She isn't loud enough. The scrapes of chairs and half told condolences become never ending.

His tears and whimpers gradually flow more and more. _I'm so sorry_ , she thinks to herself as her shoulders begin to shake. She isn't strong enough to be the pillar he needs but she is willing to try. She's a Stark. She should be able to do something so simple as comforting a friend.

"Please don't take my sunshine away." A soft but unrecognizable voice cuts into her humming, silencing the room. Dahliana sags in relief. "That's the song right? It's a beautiful song. One of my favorite's actually."

Her friend turns his head, not interested to see what stranger wants to apologize for the death of his parents while Dahliana curiously glances at the red headed women in a wheelchair slowly rolling to a stop at her right. She seems to not mind that Peter bluntly ignored her, not even lifting his head up to spare her a glance.

"Hi, I'm Barbara Gordon." The redhead smiles. Dahliana, with wide and curious blue eyes, watches Barbara Gordon slowly reaches over and rests her pale hand lightly against her own tan one."I worked with Richard and Mary for a few years. Heck, they even babysitted me a few times. They would always be humming that song randomly throughout the day."

Still unsure if she can trust her voice to speak without crying, Dahliana nods. The heavy loss she feels in her heart is not something she wishes to share. Not while she's surrounded by strangers. Not when she's trying to be strong for Peter.

 _Stay strong, stay tall, and do not fall. You are a Stark. We do not fall._

Barbara begins to softly hum the lullaby, tapping her chipped nails against her armrest and suddenly, in the presence of this beautiful stranger, her best friend let's go of what was left of his composure. Screams rip through the air completely making any and all background noise come to an abrupt halt. The only sound to be heard in the dining room is the heart wrenching sobbing of an eight year old boy who had just become an orphan.

" _Oh, please don't take my sunshine away_." Barbra sings softly, reaching her hand over to gently pat the young boy on the shoulder. " _I'll always love you and make you happy._ "

Peter's heart, in that moment, shattered into pieces.

* * *

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Hours later when most people have left to travel back home to be away from the gloomy atmosphere, Dahliana found herself outside the funeral home sitting on the white porch swing gazing at the grey sky. Her flats tap heavily against the wood porch with impatience and untapped energy twisting inside her, encouraging her to move, to do something. To get rid of the cramps that pinch her back and legs from sitting too long.

The winds and raging rain have yet to die down as well as the song she holds close to her heart but her inner turmoil has yet to cease. But she doesn't move an inch. Her newly orphaned friend is inside saying his last goodbyes with his remaining family and her father.. She knows he needs that private time to grieve with his family and she isn't going to interrupt something so private and intimate.

" _The world is a cruel place so you must stand tall and never fall."_ Her uncle, Jebediah, words float around in her head every time she questions why did Richard and Mary left their son. A plane explosion just seemed _wrong_. It didn't feel possible. It didn't make sense. Something inside her wouldn't settle with the fact they died in an explosion in the air.

Or maybe she's uneasy because right now she should be in the backyard of her godparent's house playing Prince and the Gymnast. Their bodies shouldn't be in a casket for everyone to view. They should be working upstairs by the bay window and looking down in the yard to see two children playing. Dahliana scrapped her flats against the wooden porch floor one more with a heavy sigh, hands curled against the edge of the porch swing

"The world is a cruel place so you must stand tall and never fall. Never bend or break, instead you must fight till your very last breath if you want to live another day."

"That's surprisingly good advice coming from a toddler."

Kalena jumped in her seat with a quiet squeak. She didn't think anyone was still here besides family. At the doorway stood an emerald eyed, black haired boy with his arms folded across his chest. She could tell he had no interest in being here or even this conversation. The air surrounding him almost choked her. She may be young but even she could feel the power and the demanding aura he has that forces you to look and listen. She is used to this feeling. To her, it's a comforting reminder of her dad. Her dad's presences demands attention every time he steps foot in a room. Just like this kid.

"My uncle tells me that every time I want to give up on gymnastics." She says. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? You don't look like family." He's a strange boy, she thinks. She definitely would have remembered him if he was ever at Mary and Richard's house.

He almost has muscles of a grown man but he looks close to her age. He has a nasty scowl with this air around him that tries to squash her but his eyes hold a glimmer of amusement and curiosity and secrets that she wants to unveil. He's a strange boy indeed.

"I'm not." He tutted. "I'm just waiting for my father to finish giving his condolences." He didn't even glance at her. His eyes moved from side to side, surveying the area with a disinterested look. "For a Stark, you are ignorant about the world around you." And just like that, the attention she held from him was gone.

He put his hands clasped behind his back and began to turn away from her. The coils of tension in her stomach got tighter but Dahliana is not one for giving up. She stood from the bench. Mimicking his position with her hands behind her back, hidden in the ruffles of her dress. She begins humming again.

"Do you know the song _You Are My Sunshine_? It's my favorite. I even put together a routine for it. Well, barely...kind of but still." Dahliana softly says with a shrug, leaving her sentence unfinished.

Startled, the ebony haired boy did a double take at the young girl with his brows furrowed in confusion. "What on earth are you rambling about?"

The eight year old girl with chubby cheeks grins. "Do you have a sunshine?"

He looks away with a _ttut._ Arms crossed and hip leaning against the railing of the Ron and Tom's Funeral Home.

She isn't at all fazed how startled she made the strange boy. No, not startled. She annoyed him. He came out here expecting to be alone. Instead he got a surprise disguised as a short, brown haired, brown eyed girl who can't seem to take a hint.

"A song. _You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey_. Do you have a sunshine?" She asked slowly, as if he was too dumb to understand. It's an easy and simple fact of life in her opinion. Everyone has a sunshine and hers is Peter's.

He clicks his tongue. "That's absurd. Calling someone your sunshine."

The tightness and bundle of nerves finally start to slowly unravel. Her nerves and anxiety begin to melt away under his knowing smirk. "No it's not and I will prove it. Everyone has a sunshine. You just haven't found yours yet is all."

She takes a step towards him with a small smile on her face. "Mrs. Mary would say that having a sunshine is having a person in your life you can say is your best friend. A light in the dark times." Her eyes begin to burn and her throat starts to sting but it's ignored.

"Who is your sunshine?" Dahliana repeats.

He doesn't respond. Instead he slightly tilts his chin and looks at her with cool gauging interest.

"Everyone has a sunshine. You just don't know who it is yet is all." She repeats with a weak grin. Her warm brown eyes looding with hope and full of innocence but have a hidden tint of desolation he notices. A broken toy that struggles with every steps it takes when you wind them up. Never being able to finish its journey. Constantly having to rewind and restart. A weak and unfortunate toy, he thinks, but not quite yet broken.

Even then, she keeps walking and wobbling and fighting. Her hands are still fisted at her back, tangled in the ruffles of her black dress and with pure will power she holds her tears back. She has her chin held high and dares to look him straight in the eye. Although, he won't say it out loud, it is an impressive feat for a girl her age.

Thunder and lightning break apart the sky and a second later the rain falls for the third time today. Starting off with a slow sprinkle before transitioning into a shower. Droplets ricochet off the stone pathway and find themselves splattering onto his suit and her dress. Slowly but surely to drench the both of them despite standing underneath the wooden porch awning.

"Your sunshine will come one day. I'm sure of it. Just remember to never lose sight of the light once it does come. That's what Mary said to me all the time." She says wistfully, hands reaching up to play with the black bow in her hair.

Her sunshine is just hidden behind some dark clouds for today is all. That's okay though, because she can shine bright enough for the both of them to walk out of this dark storm raging over them.

"If you're so adamant on this," He muses, putting his hand in the air as if he was brushing off a fly. "Who is your sunshine?" He told himself he was asking to kill time and boredom. Not because this conversation intrigued him and neither did the girl. He was here out for responsibility not out of sympathy.

Her grin got bigger and her eyes got brighter. "That's a secret." She winks with a teasing smirk and a finger at her lips.

Her chest felt lighter and the pain she felt earlier drifted away with the storm.

* * *

Dahliana Stark found herself in a competition over who can do the best back handsprings with the strange boy she met just moments ago. She isn't even entirely sure how it all started. One slide remark turned into two and then three and then so on. Playful words with bites that led to a variety of challenges. Each one a bit more difficult than the last. Shoes slipping in mud making her fall in puddle after puddle with spots of mud decorating her face while her companion looked barely touched by the mud.

The emerald eyed boy, much to her dismay, barely looked touched by the mud. He did not fall once and unlike her, he only has mud decorating the bottom of his shoes and slacks. Dahliana pouts, her chubby cheeks puffed out, and looks down at her own messy attire.

They must look like an odd pair. All dressed in their Sunday best and doing flips and handstands on the front lawn of the funeral home, covered in mud.. Dirt managed to find its way underneath her nails and along her black tights from the roughhousing her new friend initiated. Her bow barely holding her hair together but feeling like this pit stop in the day is very much worth getting yelled at by her father.

Dahliana bent slightly backwards intending to do a backwards cartwheel away from the emerald eyed boy. He saw through her and swept her feet out from underneath her, making her land on her back with a loud _oof._

"That's cheating!" She huffs out and gives him a scowl.

" _Ttt._ I didn't cheat." He smirked, head held high.

"What do you call it then, huh? Using your resources?" She grumbles, narrowing her honey brown eyes at the child towering above her.

He purses his mouth in a self-satisfying smirk. "Skill. Something you obviously lack." He drawls, outstretching a hand towards her.

Dahliana laughs and knocks his hand out of the way. "I have more than you!" Her leggings start to wear down in multiple places, on the brink of tearing, and she puffs out a breath of air. "Dad is so not going to like this." Dahliana grimaces, poking at a small hole above her knee.

Shuffling her feet and wincing at the _shluuck_ noise the mud made as she went to stand up. Dahliana gives a wide toothy grin to the boy before her. "We never properly introduced each other."

She stands toe to toe with the emerald eyed boy with an amused glint in her chocolate colored eyes. "I'm Dahliana Maria Stark and I am _not_ a toddler."

He smirks and holds out a hand. "Damian Wayne."

* * *

 **End of Chapter One**

 **Created: 12.9.18 Published:**

 **My first Batfic / Marvel fic and my first fic in a while so please please let me know what you think. I would love to know what all of you or anyone thinks of my jumbled up mess of words.**

 **I am interested in having a proofreader for this so if you're interested let me know!**

 _ **Tumblr:**_ Breananslove or Brenaners. It's one of the two. Not sure which.

 _Disclaimer:_ **I do now own Batman or DC or Marvel or the song,** _You Are My Sunshine_ **.**

* * *

 **Outtake / Unfinished Excerpt**

"Dahliana Maria Stark! I take my eyes off you for thirty minutes and you look like you've been rolling around with pigs!"

Dahliana winces and gives a sheepish smile and digs the toe of her flats into the ground beneath her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I just...fell."

Tony Stark gives her an unimpressed look with crossed arms and a brow raised. Bruce Wayne stands besides her father, brows furrowed but and amused smile threatening to break across his almost stoic face.

"You fell? You expect me to believe that, young lady? I can't tell where your dress begins and the mud ends for God sakes." He waves his hands in the air at her in disbelief.

Dahliana smiles. "I fell a lot."

Tony rubs a hand down his face and roll his eyes to the sky. "You are sitting in the back seat of the car. On a towel. Far away from touching anything."

"Tony, May would like for Dahlia - What in the world? What happened to her? Tony, what did you do?" Pepper rushes down the steps with each heel clicking and hands flailing over Dahliana's clothes but not quite touching them.

"I fell." Dahliana smiles up to Pepper Potts. Hands in the air to show dirt and scuff marks. "But I'm okay."

"What did I do? Are you seeing what I'm seeing? She did more than just fell. She practically swam in the mud."

Pepper shakes her head and pulls baby wipes out of her purse. "We can't leave like this. The paparazzi will have a field day and you're taking her to court in a few days." Pepper lets out a puff of air and grabs Dahlianna's cheeks with two fingers as she uses the other hand to scrub at her face. "How are you expected to win custody when you can't even keep her clean?"

"Damian," Bruce Wayne cut in elegantly. "What happened?"

Damian clicks his tongue with a harsh _tutt._ "She did a cartwheel and fell."

Daliana tries to smile around Peppers fingers and laughs. "See? I fell. Mud makes doing cartwheels hard."

"If you were actually talented in the sport the mud would not have made a difference."

Pepper froze and let go of Dahliana as she shook with laughter. Bruce let out an exasperated sigh.

"I think there's steam coming out of dad's ears."

* * *

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tumblr:** Brenanaslove

 **I do not own Marvel or DC**

 **Masterpiece**

Chapter One: Over the Rainbow

* * *

 **Dahliana Stark: 9 ½**

 **Peter Parker: 9**

 **Damian Wayne: 11**

 **Location: Stark Household. Queens New York**

 **Time: Mid - Summer.**

* * *

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" A flicker of emotion flashes through Damian's eyes and his brows furrow. "I can't distinguish a single piece in your painting."

Dahliana lightly pushed him out of her workspace and turned her easel around, away from his prying eyes while carefully avoiding the small lab at their feet playing with a toy pizza.

She's a chubby blonde lab Dahliana begged her dad for weeks to own. All Ava does is eat, nap, and repeat. Particularly, she loves to eat the grass and acorns she finds in the yard. Dahliana gives a sigh and a shake of her head.

"I'm not done yet that's why! Don't look yet." She grumbles, fixing the clips at the bottom of the page to keep the wind from tearing her masterpiece off the stand.

Nothing he did could ruin her smile. Dahalian orchestrated their third "play date" as she liked to call it much to Damian's annoyance in order to get to know him better. She already knew he needed something to keep and catch his attention so to make things interesting she created a bet. Whoever created the better picture got to have the loser do and or participate in _anything_ the winner wants. For Dahliana that meant doing anything Disney related.

Dahliana's tongue pokes out in concentration. Her Stitch still looks more like a giant fluff ball instead of the cute alien dog she fell in love with while Lilo just looks like a red and brown triangle. She just doesn't understand how she can see the two characters so perfectly in her head but can't transfer them onto the paper. The sky didn't even look like a sky.

Frustrated, she dipped her paintbrush in the water cup sitting on the stool on her left. Maybe she didn't clean her brush enough. That's why Stitch looks like a blob. She could possibly clean up the edges with water like it does her brush.

"If your tool is dripping wet the paper will just deteriorate." Damian didn't glance up from his own artwork. He opted for colored pencils rather than the paint Dahliana heavily insisted on. Her words being messier is always better. Fun. He rolled his eyes and told Pennyworth to set up the garden with easels and paints to entertain the child. She had blew a raspberry at him in response. _Childish_ , was his response with quick eye roll that went unnoticed. She replied back with a simple whine of, _You're not that much older than me!_

"Don't worry about my brushes being clean, Damian. Worry about how you're going to be able to top my painting." She swiped her paintbrush across to create a cloud, white paint splattering across her face. Ava jumps in the air to try and catch the droplets that fly through the air in her mouth.

Dahliana laughs and tosses her paint brush onto the self of the easel before rubbing her hands behind the chubby blonde's ears. "Who's a good dog?" Dahliana coos with a wide smile.

Damian glances at her, emerald eyes sharp but clouded in amusement. "I do not have to worry about anything."He smirks. "My drawing will immensely be better than your glob of art." His left hand holds a grey colored pencil that was once had a sharp point to a dull rounded end. "Stop coddling her as well. You encourage bad behavior that way."

Dahliana let his comment be ignored with a roll of her eyes. She may not be the best artist in her class but she's better than Pete so that has to account for something. "She needs love! Don't change the subject either! You're just jealous of my skills again." She heard his signature _tutt_ leaves his lips but paid him no attention. Gumba isn't the right kind of purple and that is much more pressing matter.

Ava yelps, tail wagging and paws swiping at her bare feet, as Dahliana reaches for dark purple paint tube laying in the grass.

"Ava, stop it." Damian barks, moving to Dahliana's side to stand over their dog. Paint brush poised and pointed towards the dogs pink nose.

Dahliana gently pushes his paint brush away from the dog. "Damian, be nice! She's just a baby that wants attention." She glares and he glares back. Nose tip to nose tip, neither one willing to give up on their stance.

"She will not learn discipline if you do not train her, Stark."

"She won't have love if you don't give it to her, Wayne. You are her dad and have to show her you care."

Damian clicks his tongue and crosses his arm. "I will not have an untrained dog attached to my name."

"I won't have an unloved dog attached to my name either. She isn't causing any harm."

"An untrained dog reflects poorly on their owner. I cannot accept ownership for this dog if she goes untrained."

"You're a mean dad!" Dahliana yells, squeezing the purple tube of paint all over Damian's shirt.

His eyes narrow. She grins. "I am not going to participate in such -" Damian tilts his head slightly to the side to avoid an onslaught of blue paint to the face.

Dahliana scoops up another handful of paint, a huge toothy grin spreading across her face. "Afraid of getting a little dirty, Wayne? "

"If you think I will snoop down to that level then you are sadly mistaken, Stark." He tilts his chin up and fold his hands behind his back, practically daring her to challenge him in her eyes.

"Fine by me. I have no problem completely destroying you in a paint fight." She tosses her paint mixture only for Damian to dodge it with ease once more. Ava barks and wags her tail, ready to pounce at a moments notice.

Damian saunters over to her with a calm, cool, and collected demeanor. "I do not lose anything. _Especially_ against a Stark." He sneers and squeeze a bright red tube of paint onto her chest and stomach.

Dahliana screams and cackles with laughter. Trying to gather up paint as she runs with Ava at her heels. "Bring it on, Wayne!"

Scooping up the dog toy shaped like a pepperoni pizza, Damian bolts after the short brown haired girl that is currently making a break for the toy house.

Dahliana throws and squirts out the tubes of paint as she runs. Laughing every time she looks back. "How do you run so fast?" She makes a move to slide to the left and head towards the screen doors of the house but Damian is faster. Ava begins to run between them back and forth, barking and jumping and occasionally falling over her own feet.

He intercepts her faster than she anticipated. She throws the rest of her paints, only managing to hit him in the shoulder, before turning around in an attempt to escape.

Damian waves the toy pizza in the air and whistles. Ava halts.

"Don't you dare! That's not fair! You're bribing her to be on your team." Dahliana huffs, half hidden behind a swing set, halfway to the house.

Damian smiles in that irritatingly smug way Dahliana absolutely loathes before darting towards her once again. Dahliana pauses with wide eyes and pushes the swing seat towards him.

Damian easily pushes them back and tosses the pizza at Dahliana's feet, letting Ava get tangled underneath the petite girl and causing both of them to tumble to the ground with a loud yip and yell.

"You fight dirty." Dahliana grumbles, inspecting her hands for injuries.

Damian towers over her, unleashing green and yellow paint onto her head. "I wasn't taught to fight fair. I was taught to win." He smirks.

"I think I might hate you a little bit, Damian." Daliana sighs and flops onto her back in the grass. Ava occasionally bumping into her head with the pizza.

"And I'm starting to think these gatherings of yours are a bad idea. Honestly, can you two be together without causing a mess or a need for a deep cleaning?" Pepper shakes her head as she motions of Ava to toddle to the porch steps she's standing on.

Dahliana smiles sheepishly, "Sorry, Pepper. It just kinda happened by accident."

"It always just ' _kinda happens'_ with you. No matter who is involved. Come on. I'll have Happy hose you down."

Damian lips did a slight twist that had Dahlian laughing all over again.

* * *

 **Outtake / Unfinished Works**

 **Time: Beginning of Summer. A week after the funeral**

 **Location: Cheadle's Pet Sanctuary**

"But, daddy, she's so cute and chunky." Dahliana tugs on her father's hand, trying to get him closer to the blonde four month old lab.

"No, she's yappy and will shed." Tony doesn't budge in where he stands, physically or mentally. Instead, he opts to stand by the door of the pet store with Happy while Pepper walks around towards the back. The lab barked louder in response.

"What about a hamster, Dahlia? They're less responsibility and less work. The brown one looks like she's ready for a new home." The strawberry blonde kneels in front of a glass case, motioning for the brown haired nine year old to follow her.

Daliana pouts, standing on the tip toes of her flats to lean lean over the wall of their playpen to look at the lab closer. "But look at her, she's the cutest and so soft."

Damian strolled to her side, glancing down at the dog with uninterested eyes. "She is obviously unhealthy, Dahliana. She won't live as long if you don't get her down to a suitable weight."

Dahliana beams. "See, dad, Damian thinks we should get her too!"

"I don't believe he said that." Tony sighs, sounding exasperated but the small smile on his face betrays him."Go try looking at the rat that Potts wants you to look at over there."

Dahliana hums in response. "In Damian talk that means we should get her so we should get her. I want to name her Lilo."

Damian snorts and reaches his hand down to rub the yellow labs head. "You cannot name everything after that ridiculous child's cartoon." The dog yips as if to agree and Dahliana coos. "Ava, I believe, fits her much better."

"Dad, we got a name for her! Ava! Ava Stark-Wayne is perfect." Dahliana leans over the pen to reach down to hold the brown eyed lab, almost toppling over in the process. The only think steadying her is the strong grip of her new friend.

"Well, Tony, I guess you're getting a dog." Pepper laughed and Tony paled.

"Did - did she Stark - Wayne? They share a dog, like parents?" Tony blanched, blinking several times.

"They'll get married before you know it. Congratulations, Sir. Dahliana's first boyfriend." Happy claps him on the shoulder with a holler of laughter.

"Happy...I will not hesitate to fire you."

* * *

 **Time: Late Mid Summer. Two days after the Waynes left Queens.**

 **Location: Stark Industries**

"Her name is Ava Stark - Wayne. Don't you like it?" Dahliana picks the blonde lab up and shoves her face into Peter's.

The two nine years currently stay in the newly added day care within the Stark tower when Aunt May and Pepper are unavailable to watch them. At the moment they were the only two kids signed up for this particular day care despite what seemed like an endless row of cubby holes.

"Why does she have two last names?" Peter hesitantly out stretched his hand towards the yapping dog, barely being contained im his best friends hands.

Dahliana smiles and sets Ava back into her pink playpen, sensing that Peter is a bit nervous of the rambunctious puppy. "Damian helped me pick her out and take her home so we share her. Today he sent her a collar. Wanna see? Its so cute and it's even Disney!"

Without waiting for a response, Dahliana races towards her mickey mouse backpack, pulling out random objects and strewing them across the floor much to the daycare teachers dismay.

Peter quietly shuffles behind her, adjusting his glasses occasionally.

"Look, he picked out a pink Minnie Mouse collar with a matching tag that says all of our names! Isn't that cool, Pete?"

"Yeah, thats cool but Dahliana...Who is Damian?"

Daliana gave sheepish and apologetic look. "Damian Wayne. I met him a while ago and we've been hanging out a lot when he's in town." Dahliana grabs Peters hands in his in a rush, speaking in such a rush that Peter barely kept up. "But don't worry! You will still be my very best friend that I love!"

Unknown to her, a huge weight was lifted off of Peter Parkers chest. Relief clouded his mind and new air swept into his lungs. "Don't worry Day-Day. I know we'll stay together."

Dahliana gave his hand a tight squeeze before letting go. "Let's go see if we can walk Ava. She needs to get to know her godfather better!"

* * *

 _ **Go-Sip News:**_ **Stars are just likes us** _comments_

Tony scrolls through the screen on the tablet, tuning out the screams and barking from the backyard.

"Tony, last minute ideas and half - assed attempts isn't going to cut it this time. We need to start working on a game plan. The public is against you on this and so will the court." Pepper paces back and forth in front of the couch, hands waving with angry sighs.

 _Tony Stark and his newly found daughter, Dahliana Maria Stark has been spotted dog shopping with Damian Wayne among custody battles. He must be feeling pretty confident to buy her a puppy._

Or, he could just be trying to by the girls 's not like he's family friendly. He hasn't exactly ended his playboy nights just yet. It would take a miracle for him to be able to win joint custody, let alone full custody.

Nasty court drama aside, just look at how cute Tony Stark and Bruce Wayne's kids look! Walking side by side and taking turns holding the dogs. I swear that's the closest I have seen the son of Wayne get even close to smiling.

Dahliana Wayne seems to be following in her father's footsteps real quick despite being with him for only a year. There has been no sign for her childhood friend. Leaving the poor everyday friends for the elite in a snap. What exactly is Tony teaching her by having her chose her friends based on wealth?

Hopefully Tony will only be granted joint custody. I can't see him as a loving doting parent. Especially when it comes to teaching her from right or wrong. He can barely follow the law himself.

He hasn't even told her what happened to Jedediah several months ago. She still thinks her Uncle is alive. If he doesn't have the heart to help her deal with death how is he going to be able to raise her.

The man just doesn't have what it takes. The kid should stay with the mom and Stark sends child support money. Problem solved.

* * *

 **Note: Thanks for all of those who read and followed and commented on this story! And I hope I didn't disappoint and that this was a fairy easy to read not a lot of mistake chapters!**

 **See ya next time!**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Marvel or DC or the songs used in these chapters. Just my OC and minor plot points involving her.

 **Thank you for your time and please let me know what you think!**

 _Sakura-Hatsu:_ Thanks! I hope I don't disappoint!

 **Any questions? Tumblr is Brenanas.** I have pictures of my dogs and that's about it on it lol but I will answer to anything you have for me.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome back! I can't believe some if y'all actually are reading this! Thank you so much**

 **Any questions?** _Tumblr: Brenanaslove_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or DC.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

 **Time: Beginning of School Year; Fourth Grade**

 **Location: Oakridge Private Elementary**

 **Dahliana: 9 ½**

 **Peter: 9**

 **Damian: 11**

* * *

Fourth grade doesn't consist of fun group math games, Gymnast and the Prince on the playground, or enjoying their favorite snack anymore. His backpack littered with science facts, written by his parents, void of his favorite toy and the book about chemical reactions he reads to her during lunch. He broke and ripped them apart, tossing them in a muddy puddle on the ground outside the funeral home. Now, with a heavy heart, Dahliana realizes fourth grade will never consist of science facts or animal crackers because her best friend will never be the same again.

He now prefers to sit in silence with her hand in his tight hold and sitting far away from their classmates thundering laughter during recess. The Prince doesn't exist anymore. The Prince has lost his path - he lost his sunshine. He lost a part of his heart that he will never get back. The beginning of school dragged him back down to a pit of despair that she never wanted to see her friends fall back into.

Not having his parents to take first day of school pictures, making his lunch for him, or even help pick out his first day of school outfit gave him a cold reminder of what is missing in his life. They weren't there to leave love notes or leave random science facts to find. His broken heart started to infect hers.

With a loud sigh, Dahliana slumps forward in her desk, gazing out the open door and into the classroom across the hall where she can see her favorite prince drawing what looks like to be a giant spider on construction paper. His shoulders are hunched over, glasses are sliding off his nose, and hands are clenched too tightly around the scarlet colored crayon.

Despite the obvious effort that he's putting into holding back tears she is not worried. She believes time will heal and bring her friend back to being her science loving best friend again. She knows he just needs a few more good cries and his aunts mystery meatloaf. That always does the trick, and maybe a few naps along the way wouldn't hurt.

"Dahliana Stark!"

Startled, Dahliana jumps in her seat causing the metal legs of the chair to squeak harshly against the tile floor. She could feel her classmates stare at her with curious yet annoyed eyes for once again daydreaming in class. Sheepishly she shrugs and lets out a half smile. "Yes, Mrs. Isabelle?"

Her short, blonde teacher kneeled down and placed a gentle hand on her hand. "Go ahead."

The petite brunette stared into her teacher's honey brown eyes in confused silence. Not understanding what her teacher meant until her unfinished math sheet was slowly taken off her desk as she watched 's eyes glance towards the other classroom.

Her eyes widen and she gave her teach a wolfish grin as she jumps to her feet. "Thank you, ! Thank you so much!" Dahliana clumsily grabs her Lilo & Stitch backpack and starts shoving all her pens and papers inside as fast as she can.

"You're welcome. But don't expect this to become an everyday thing." motioned her hand in the air for her student to hurry across the hall.

"Peter!" She shouts as she races towards his desk with her arms reached out to attack him in a hug. The air being knocked out of him didn't stop Peter from immediately wrapping his arms around his tiny, brown eyed brunette friend.

He stutters over his words. Happy she's dragging a chair to his desk yet worried she'll get in trouble for disturbing the class. She waves off all his concerns and starts dumping out her pencil bag onto his desk, not noticing the red and blue crayons rolling off the desk. Dahliana talks a mile a minute with excitement clearly showing through her words.

Peter watches her with amazement. His brown eyes wide and a small smile on his face for the first time in days. Dahliana's voice fills his ears and surrounds him. She is all he sees, all he hears, and all he cares to be with. The love and warmth she's giving off takes control of the dark cloud hanging over his head and chases away the storm. He watches her honey brown eyes flicker all around the room before landing on him.

"Hi!" She smiles wide.

Feeling overwhelmed, he grabs his best friend by the shoulders and pulls her towards him in a hug.

"Thank you."

Despite what the petite blonde said, from that point on, Dahliana and Peter became inseparable. That one decision changed their world, changed their fate, and created something new.

"I'm never letting go, Peter." She whispered. Their favorite song immediately starting to hum in the back of her mind.

 _You are my sunshine when skies are grey..._

* * *

Despite the months of endless and relentless _begging_ Dahliana did, her father never budged on his stance of her having a phone at such a young age. She cleaned, got straight A's in class, and went above and beyond on all her chores, Tony Stark would still not budge. Even with her being on her literal knees when asking, especially when he found out it was for a _boy_ of all things. An older boy but Dahliana doesn't think he's really that much older.

Dahliana pouts, hair almost falling out her braid due to Ava nibbling it as they lay on her bedroom floor. "It's just really not fair Ava."

She slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom earlier while the whole time giving puppy eyes to Pepper in hopes she could break her down but nothing came out of it much to Dahliana's dismay.

It's been four whole weeks since Dahliana has seen her new friend, Damian Wayne. A challenge and a change of pace that the small Stark thrives on. Damian Wayne brings on a competitive side that Dahliana didn't know she had.

Despite the distance and lack of in-person visits, twice a week Dahliana is allowed to video chat the Wayne on her dad's holographic tablet - depending on her grades of course. Those little meetings let neither of then hold back. Words with bite, snarky remarks over which surname is better and why with few a updates on Ava's growth sprinkled in here and there.

Damian would smirk and _barely_ restrict his eye rolls. Often commenting on how awfully sad it is she didn't inherit her Stark trait of a huge brain full of information. She would reply with a sad fact that he is nowhere near as humble and handsome as his brother Dick. Those nips and barks start to become the highlight of her weeks. Keep her wanting more.

A start to something new that she can't wait to delve deeper in and even more excited to pull Peter with her in this new adventure. The two can be so similar in the smallest of detail in their personality yet be so extremely different that it often throws her for a loop.

Rolling over, Dahliana curls her body around Ava's, lightly tugging on her tail every time the puppy uses her ear as a teething device. "I'm going to try and convince dad to take all of us to Gotham for break! How does that sound, Ava?"

Ava, as usual, ignored the tiny Stark, continued to try and nip and nibble her on the skin and hair. Such a chunky, always hungry little lab.

"Who exactly is all of us, young lady?"

Dahlia jumps, knocking the poor lab off her shoulder. She twists her head, hair sticking to her lips and cheeks, to see Pepper's staple nude heels. "Gotham is the most dangerous city at the moment. You're definitely not going to be vacationing there any time soon."

Scrambling up, Dahliana scoops up Ava and ignores her bites and yelps, to stand on her feet to face Pepper. "But Damian's there! We should visit him!"

Outstretching her french manicured hand, Pepper hands her a tablet. "If the Wayne's wish to visit they are certainly allowed to but you will not be going to Gotham anytime soon. Tony is irresponsible with a lot of things but with his daughter he is not." Pepper smiles, fixing the strewn hair on Dahliana's face. Ignoring the prominent pout on the nine year olds girls face.

"But?"

With a laugh, Pepper reaches over the brunette and brings the tablet to life by entering the parent lock code. "But that doesn't mean you can't call him. From now on your dad and I agreed to give you a parent locked tablet. Happy, Rhodes, Tony, and I will be able to look at it."

Launching herself, barely holding onto Ava even with Pepper's help, Dahliana screamed. "Thank you so much! Thank you for convincing dad! I can't wait to call Damian! I can call him right? Like right now?"

Pepper let an out of character snort. "Just know JARVIS records and relays everything you two talk about to us. There's no secrets in this family."

Pepper's statement went unnoticed. Dahliana skipped off, fingers flying across the tablet with hair flying behind her and Ava stumbling off behind her heels. Occasionally knocking into the occasional wall or two with a soft _thump._

"Damian, you will not believe what I just got."

" _Ttut. This better be worth my time, Stark."_

Dahliana rolls her eyes. " If you didn't think it was worth your time you wouldn't have answered, Wayne."

" _Just hurry and get on it with it. I don't have all day to play these childish games of yours."_

Pepper could hear Dahliana huff with annoyance. "Well, if you must know."

Pepper smoothed her hands over her face as the voices and footsteps slowly faded away down the hallway and down the stairs. Dahliana possibly and most likely taking her new tablet outside with the dog. "Hopefully she won't fall and break it."

"The teenage years will be quite the adventure with that one, Ms. Potts." JARVIS spoke overhead.

Slight anxiety spiked in the red head. "That's only if Tony manages to win this custody battle. We only have her for two more months before he has to take her back to her mother."

* * *

 **A/N: looking back at previous chapters there's a lot of mistakes and I'm sorry for that but for the few watching thank you for sticking with me!**

 **Any questions?** _ **Tumblr:**_ Brenanaslove


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N: I'm a little behind schedule on this but pumping these out as fast as I can! Thank you for staying with me**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

 **Time** : **Thanksgiving Break**

 **Location** : **Stark Household**

 **Dahliana Stark: 9**

 **Peter** **Parker** : **9**

 **Damian** **Wayne: 11 1/2**

Dahliana lets out an obnoxious snort and shoves her hands into the first aid kit. "Blood is starting to look like an accessory on you, Dami."

He clicks his tongue in response but doesn't say anything. Instead, he lightly leans against the wall with one hand grasping his shoulder, and takes in the room. Eyes constantly moving and taking notes of the bed with too many blankets and the row of Disney ears hanging on the wall along side pictures. So many pictures and frames littered across the room in various places.

One picture of Tony, Dahliana, and Peter had even toppled off her dresser and onto the ground when Dahliana wrestled with the windows to let the overgrown bird in.

"You're going to get me in trouble you know," Dahliana says softly. "There are cameras everywhere. Jarvis probably already told Dad you're here."

Grabbing the neosporin and gauze, the petite dark haired girl motioned for the boy wonder to come closer. "That does not need to be a worry as I have already taken care it. I disabled the ones surrounding your room."

Dahliana let out a quiet laugh and opens a small clear box full of cotton balls. "You do know my dad is the Tony Stark? Over protective father, genius billionaire, philanthropist? Ring a bell, Wayne?"

"No one knew I was here last time. No one will know I am here now." Damian gently picks up the fallen photo and takes a spot next to the short Stark on her bedside. Gloved fingers gliding across the pictures. Dahliana unbelievably smaller than what she is now and extremely malnourished while being held in Tony's arms.

One frail hand of hers, bony, lightly holding onto Peter's.

"That was, hm, maybe two months after dad found out about me." Dahliana hums, snatching the photo out of her friends hands. "Flew in and flew me out and the rest, hopefully, will be history soon."

Dahliana softly put a hand against his shoulder, careful of the open wound. "I'm pretty sure you can accurately guess why I'm missing a few Stark brain cells and inches in height."

Damian turned to look at his under average in height best friend with a messy birds nest of dark hair resting on top of her head. Her brown eyes shining with mirth.

"I think there's more to that story as to why you're missing a few brain cells."

Dahliana let out a laugh and smacked the smirking pre-teen in the arm. "Don't make me regret helping you." She takes a hand tugs on his shirt. "Now take it off! I can't wrap your shoulder when you have a thousand layers of clothes on."

"Sarcasm is the lowest form of wit."

"Sarcasm is the highest form of wit. You know how hard it is to come up with remarks to you sometimes? I have to really think about it."

"Even with all the time in the world, your retaliations are severely lacking." Dahliana tossed the neosporin from hand to hand while strongly resisting the urge to throw the tube at his head. He would just catch it anyway.

"Not all of us can have a tongue as sharp as my fathers."

Robin gently put his mask on top of her dresser, careful to not topple over any more pictures, and shrugged off the top half of his uniform.

"What are you doing all the way over here anyway?" Dahliana reaches out for his colorful top. "Not that I mind the company but you're a long way from home, little bird."

Damian gave her a hard glare. Muscles slightly flexing when he crosses his arm. "Stop calling me that ridiculous nickname." She laughs and he takes a step closer, trapping her on her bed.

"I feel like you should know intimidation won't work on me." She laughs even harder when he goes to swipe her arm and she intercepts with a lifting her foot to his stomach. "I also feel like you should know by now that I won't stop."

Dahliana sticks out her tongue and almost bites down on it when Damian grabs her foot with one hand and the other grazes the bottom.

"No! Don't do it. You'll regret it!" She can barely manage to get her sentence out between the laughter. No matter how hard she yanks and tosses her foot back, he just grabs tighter. A slight tilt of the corner of his mouth was barely visible to the dark haired girl.

"I highly doubt you could make me suffer in any way."

"You're definitely going to regret it if you don't let go of her foot right now because I'm pretty sure that I can make you suffer." Happy's voice sliced through their laughter. "How did you even get in here? There's cameras everywhere did you really think no one would notice?"

The two pre-teens froze.

Dahliana gave a sheepish smile. "What are the odds that you won't tell dad because you love me?"

Happy gave a hard stare with arms crossed.

"So that's a no?"

"On a scale from one to the Hulk, how mad do you think dad is going to be?"

Pepper gave her the mom look over her friends shoulder. "You're going to be lucky if he even lets Peter over. Does that tell you where you land on the scale?"

Damian slightly stiffened under Pepper's gentle hands working across his wounds. Head tilted towards his short brunette friend. "Peter?"

Dahliana threw her head back and let out a snort. "Dad adores Pete more than he loves me some days. He isn't going to say no to Peter."

Smiling up at Damian, Dahlia lightly tapped his ark with her palm while sticking out her tongue. "And don't worry Dam, you don't need to be jealous."

"See, Tony, see! He's shirtless and flirting with, Day!" Happy's voice traveled through the living room. "You need to get back here and deal with this."

"Happy, I can't see anything except the wrinkles in your forehead."

Dahliana stifles a laugh but quickly shuts it down with one look from Pepper. "Tony, hang up. We will deal with this when you get here." Pepper slaps the gauze and tape on Damian's shoulder, a little to rough from what Dahliana could tell. "Now, let's call your dad and get you a ride home."

"Fine," Her dad's voice booms louder than she's ever heard it. "I'm home. Let's talk." Pepper jumps, startled by his sudden appearance.

Dahliana shuffles into Damian's side, trying to appear smaller and evade her father's gaze as he strides across the living room floor. She slightly curses Damian for coming through her window and she kicks herself for not ignoring him knocking at her bedroom window.

"Dahliana Maria Stark, you are grounded for a week. No TV, to tablet, no Ava updates, no Disney anything, and definitely no friends over. Not even Peter."

She winces. If she had new how much trouble befriending a Wayne would be, she wouldn't have done it. She didn't think sneaking in a friend to look at his wounds really equalled the harsh punishment her dad is dishing out.

"But dad, he need-"

He waves his hand in the air. "No. Nuh uh. Parent is talking. I don't want to hear a word out of you. You're too young to be sneaking boys into your room. Especially older ones."

"Tony, you're being harsh." Pepper chimes in, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her friends. Dahliana felt like her heart is beating out of her chest. "You weren't exactly the best at her age and definitely not perfect now."

Her dad's eyes widen a tad and points a finger at Pepper. "We are not talking about me. We are talking about my nine year old daughter. I will ground you and everyone else who talks back in this house."

"Excuse you?"

"You weren't worried the last time I went into Dahliana's bedroom. What makes this occasion different?"

Dahliana froze and resisted the urge to hit her face with the palm of her hand. She's pretty sure Damian just sent her off to her grave.

 _Why would he say that?_

"You're lucky you're eight years old."

"I am eleven." Damian jutted out his chin. "And as son of the Bat, I can assure you that age has no effect to my obviously higher combat level."

Dahliana kept praying for a whole to swallow her into the ground or for her favorite blonde to crash through the glass windows in a flurry of blue lightning. Anything to drag her out of this nightmare.

"Pepper," Dahliana whines, silently scooting away from her friend that obviously has a death wish and closer to the women willing to protect her.

"Just keep quiet and back away. He might not notice us leave." She whispers back.

It is definitely going to be a long night, Dahlia thinks wearily.

 **A couple of days later. Day before Thanksgiving. Stark Household.**

Peter quietly, with extreme embarrassment, walks down the stairs and to the kitchen in the Stark home. Feet smacking the tile with every step and his phone slightly shaking in his hands.

"Your dad will never let this go, Day." He groans. "Is this really necessary? I can practically hear the "lazy millennial" jokes now!" He winces as he stumbled into the corner of a side table. "He barely let me come over as it is. What do you think he's going to do when he sees me sneaking around for you?

Dahliana's laughs echoes throughout the high tech kitchen from his cell phone. "Ava and I appreciate your valiant efforts in obtaining us food." Her eyes sparkle with mischief and the smirk on her face leaves no doubt that she isn't enjoying this. "Besides, dad loves you. He won't do anything except maybe add a few more days to my grounding."

"That's not the point, Day-Day. Aunt May will ground me for helping you in the first place. This is a terrible idea."

"Terrible? I'm an absolute geniu! I'm finally using those Stark brain cells." She continues, her grin getting wider with every word. "I'll never have to worry about being grounded every again as long as I have you."

Peter glances around the dimly lit kitchen before reaching forward to open the fridge. "I don't think having me facetime the fridge to you at midnight should count towards being a genius."

Peter could faintly hear Ava bark in the background as Dahliana argues that this is in fact the best way to use her inherited brilliance. Occasionally inputting that they need more food in the fridge in between her rant because nothing looks good.

"All this food is prepped for Thanksgiving, Day-Day. Not for late night snacks."

She rolls her eyes and settles for a bowl of cereal.

As tradition, every holiday week break from school Dahliana and Peter spend the entire break together. Inseparable. Attached to the hip. Two peas in a pod. Or as Aunt May's favorite: We get along like a house on fire with Dahliana obviously being the uncontrollable wildfire.

A crazy and unpredictable blazing fire that came in and made a path for herself in his life. Something Peter is immensely grateful for every year and hopes that never changes.

Especially with the new addition of her friend he has yet to meet but can always hear from her tablet or Pepper's phone. She has an oddly annoying yet endearing habit of always using the speaker option.

He would never admit this to her, whether it's his own insecurities or the dread of it all he would never know, but his usual amount of anxiety skyrockets every time she makes her daily phone call to the Waynes. It has him shifting from feet to feet as he patiently waits for the "Ava Update" to be over with it.

It feels like he's being replaced and losing the only friend he has.

Aunt May had called days before, warning him that their sleepover might not be possible due to a sudden grounding on his best friend. Confined to her room. His heart felt like it had plummeted into his stomach filled with disappointment and loneliness and the dread of knowing that be was slowly being replaced by someone who matched her step for step.

He just tumbled along behind her, tripping over his own feet and had to have her catch him. Constantly saving him from his mess ups and clumsiness.

Reaching for a glass bowl, Peter juggled his phone and the milk carton. Hoping nothing would fall between his trip from the fridge to the counter where the frosted flakes sat.

His thick black rounded glasses began to slide off his nose.

"Peter!" Dahliana drags out his name. "Are you even listening? Ava did the cutest thing and you missed it."

"Dahliana Maria Stark and Peter Benjamin Parker. What do you two think you're doing?"

Peter lets out a short yelp and drops the milk gallon on the floor and barely manages to keep the glass bowl from breaking on the floor. His heart had leapt into his throat preventing him from letting out a loud groan at being caught as his best friends accomplice once again.

Dread has started to fill his stomach. He got middle named.

Tony grabs the phone out his hands and looks at the screen. Dahliana having the audacity to have a toothy grin and a short wave when facing Iron Man. Peter could never understand how she could ever face the Avengers, earth's mightiest heroes, with such snark and sass. He could barely get a stuttered hello out when meeting Bruce Banner.

"You're already grounded for two weeks. Do you want to make it more?"

"But dad," Dahliana begins jumping up and down in her seat from the safety of her bedroom in excitement. "I thought of something that's so brilliant that we had to test it out! I think I am finally inheriting your brain cells! I was thinking-"

"I thought I smelled something burning."

Dahliana was not amused and let out a string of yells and insults. Ava backing the unusually short dark haired girl with yips and barks.

"Four weeks grounded and no tablet. No Ava updates."

Peter reached down to grab the milk from off the floor, trying to ignore the raised eyebrow Tony was sending his way. Sometimes he wish he could just disappear. "How many times have I told you that you can't use your friends in your schemes?"

"You already took away the tablet!" Peter could feel her tongue being stuck out like a sixth sense. A sixth sense that's completely attuned to his best friend and just might be the death of him.

"I will make it two months young lady."

"Awe man, come one dad."

"Come on Peter, let me show you back to the bedroom." Tony clasped him on the shoulder with a slight smirk. "I'll even show you the bathroom just to make sure you don't get lost and wonder back down here again."

"Yes, sir. Got it."

Tony gives him a quick wink before steering them to the stairs. "This is why you're my favorite. Have I told you you're my favorite? Because you are. Never any back talk from you."

* * *

 **Bonus**

"On paper, this, you and me, it all makes sense. Our businesses are thriving. Our children however, do not. I am merely being precautious of my daughters future."

"Tony, you are being over dramatic." Pepper hollered over from the living room couch. Flipping between the news and the security cameras. "They are nine. Nothing did or is going to happen."

Pepper tossed her head back and gave a smirk to the billionaire who is currently sitting at the kitchen bar with a sandwich. "It's cute."

Tony runs his hands through his hair. "Cute? She was having a live Magic Mike show in her bedroom at nine!"

"Tony, I respect your parenting style and boundaries but I highly doubt my son was giving her… a show." Bruce Wayne folded his hands under his chin. Expression void of any emotion as usual except for a gleam in his eyes that told Tomy he was enjoying this immensely.

"Hey, you weren't there buddy!" Tony tossed his sandwich onto a plate and points at the live feed of Bruce Wayne. "Your son has just as enough muscle on him for that to he qualified as a strip show."

"He is highly trained."

"Highly trained to sneak into a girl's bedroom in the middle of the night."

"Tony, they're kids and I trust them. You need to let go of the reigns." Bruce says quietly.

Tony pauses. Eyes wondering between Pepper's smile, Happy's frown, and Bruce's blank face.

"Yeah, that's never going to happen when your son is involved." He takes another pause. This time with a smirk. "No offense. But I'm not too keen on my daughter having anymore strip shows."

Pepper groans. "Tony,"

* * *

 _Go-Sip News_

Tony Stark, along with his CEO turned girlfriend Pepper Potts, nailed their first Thanksgiving with the billionaires daughter. It's the calm before the storm for the Stark Family as the custody battle starts tomorrow. 

Sources close them stated that billionaires daughter had spent the entire thanksgiving break with Tony before returning to her mother in Gotham City. The young heiress was seen distraught and in tears when being handed over. Whether it was because she didn't want to leave her newly acquainted dog or her father is unknown. 

* * *

**A/N: Let me tell you it is really hard to not type out that southern slang we count as words but aren't really words.**

 **Thank you for your patience and for following and for reviewing!**

 **Questions:**

Will Dahliana be a genius? Yes and no. She won't be on her father's level but will definitely try and push herself harder to where she's smarter than the average kid which we'll see in the next chapter. It's going to a inner battle with her mentally and emotionally to get to where he is at for her. It's going to cause strain on her friendships. And take a toll on her mentally.


End file.
